X-Men: A Testament of Hope
by Bumblebeemagnus
Summary: An AU X-Men story about a world on the edge of achieving mutant rights when, suddenly, an important figure is taken out of the picture and chaos ensues...
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, a friendship was formed. And this friendship was so strong that it formed a brotherhood. A brotherhood that could have changed the world. But it didn't. The brothers stood opposite each other on an important subject and that, over time, drove a rift between them. _

_These brothers are Charles Xavier and Erik Lenscherr._

**Present Day:**

"Welcome back, StickShifters, to The Steve Shift Program. I'm your host, Steve Shift. Today, we are here with Professor Charles Xavier, author of the book _Children of the Atom_. Now, Professor, you are a strong supporter of Mutant rights... why? Why do these people deserve rights?"

"Because they are people. And is it true that, as you so often quote, people have certain unaliable rights?"

"Yes but... these 'people' are very dangerous."

"All the more reason not to shun them. Not only could they learn how to control their powers, but it would help reduce the social stigma against them, thereby decreasing incidents."

"Incidents, you say? Like the one where the third-grader broke his friend's arm while arm-wrestling? Or the little girl who, while playing hide-n-seek, turned invisible and was lost for 3 days? Professor, I, and I think my audience will agree with me, do not want my family, my friends, hell, even my acquaintances associating with mutants. Whaddaya say audience!?"

The crowd erupts in cheers.

"America has spoken, Professor. That's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you for being on the show and thank you, audience, for watching. Join us next week as we talk with a great man, and a personal hero of mine, Senator Robert Kelly. Let's Shift gears and have a good night!"

* * *

After the show, Scott Summers and Jean Grey helped the wheel-chair bound Professor off the stage.

"Remind me again: why do we even bother with this anymore? It honestly feels like we're just wasting our time..." asked Scott.

Jean elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's ok, Jean. Sometimes I feel like that too. But then I consider all of those out there like us who need someone to stand for them."

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'm just... frustrated with the hoops we have to jump through to get people to actually listen to us. Then, we just end up being noise to them."

"I know, Scott. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

After spending 3 months travelling to promote his book, Charles was glad to be home. And what a wonderful home he had. It was a family manor built in Manchester, New York. 20 years prior, Charles had turned it into a school for mutants, gifted youngsters as the plaque on the gates stated, where they could be free from fear and hatred. And while not always the most calm place, Charles felt a sense of peace here. As Scott and Jean headed to their rooms to unpack, Charles great Ororo Monroe, one of his best and brightest students, who he had left in-charge in his absense.

"Thank you, Ororo. You've been a wonder help. I hope you stay on as part of the staff like Scott, Jean and Hank have."

"Thank you, Professor, but you raised me since I was a little girl and I cannot continue to be a bur-"

"Ororo, say no more. You were never a burden, but I understand your want to go off into the world. Just know this: the door is always open."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Can I at least convince you to stay the night? Scott and Jean may want to get their goodbyes in."

"No, Professor. You can't. My plane leaves leaves in an hour and if I stay too long, I couldn't leave."

"Very well, then. I wish you the best of luck."

"Goodbye, Professor."

She gave him a hug and walked to the door. As she opened the door, a man was standing on the other side of the door.

"Oh, hello, Ororo. Is Charles home?"

"Why, uh, yes he is, Mr. Lehnsherr. I had almost forgot your visits..."

Even after knowing the man for most of her life, he still creeped her out. This made her leave even faster.

"Greetings, Charles. I come baring gifts."

"Wonderful! Your trip to Genosha went well, I presume?"

"Presumption is a dangerous thing, friend. But, yes, it did."

"Fine Genoshian wine. 2000, what a wonderful year. Thank you, old friend."

"You are certainly welcome. Now how did your trip go?"

"Let us go to my office and talk there."

* * *

After they had reached his office, Charles set out a chess board.

"Shall we play a game?"

"Why, yes, I would love to, but... I want to know about about your trip."

"Very well. It was a wonderful trip. Los Angeles is a beautiful place and I got mostly positive reactions for my book but... that wasn't what you were talking about, was it?"

"Apparently not."

"Ok, fine the Shift show was a flop. I got ridiculed in primetime by a man who compares everything to Communism..."

"Charles, when are you going to learn..."

"I have. Booking with Perplex News was a bad idea."

"No, Charles, that was not what I was talking about."

"I know, I know, I just didn't feel like talking about that tonight. I was just on a 10 hour flight and I am exasted. Please, Erik, let's just play the game and discuss, I don't know, movies or theatre or something."

"Very well, Charles, but I expect a great conversation out of you next time..."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

"Charles, are you ready to talk?"

"Yes, Erik, but since is such a lovely day, why don't we take this outside?"

"Why, of course, Charles..."

He then whispered.

"...but you cannot avoid your students gaining knowledge of the truth. It will happen and when it does-"

"And when it does my students will know your 'truth' is far from it."

"Very well. Why don't we head out?"

* * *

Charles and Erik continued there discussion outside.

"Charles, humanity is not worth the struggle you go through to protect it. Why, I've become so disillusioned with them that I realized that even names are no longer worthy of mutants. 'Erik Lehnsherr.' That has human written all over it, friend. That is why I have chosen a new name."

"And what would that be...?"

"Magneto!"

"Magneto? You're are giving them all the more reason to paint you as an insane person."

"A man who is dedicated to his cause may end up looking insane without actually being so."

"Yes, but you intend to-"

Just then, a young man walked up to the gate of Xavier manor.

"Hold on, _Magneto_. I need to get the gate."

"Allow me, old friend."

Magneto lifted his hand and the metal gate opened.

"Thank you, but the gate opens the other way..."

"I'll fix it later. Now who is this young lad?"

"My name is Peter Parker. I'm friends with Scott, Jean and Hank."

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. Parker. I am Magneto."

"Magneto, huh? Interesting name... Your parents must have been very prophetic in their naming abilities."

"Peter, Magneto is Mr. Lehnsherr, my old friend."

"Ohhh yeahh... I've heard some wonderful stories about you and 'The First Class.'"

"Yes, those were some good times. It's a pity they couldn't last forever."

"Peter, if you are looking for Scott, Jean and Hank, Scott and Jean are teaching class but Hank is in his usual spot."

"Thanks, Professor."

As soon as he left, Magneto asked Xavier about him.

"What is he, Charles?"

"He was bitten by a genetically-altered spider. So he could theoretically be human or mutant."

"Don't get theoretical with me, Charles! What does he identify as?"

"Human."

"Then he is of no use to my cause."

"But he is to mine. He, his family, and his friends are all supporters of Mutant Rights and they are good people."

"There are no good people."

"Then you obviously have not met them."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was soon on his way down to a basement, an old bomb shelter, were a make-shift lab had been set up.

"I see you finally got around to replacing the base down here with somethin' useful," he said.

Hank rose to his feet. He was tall, about 8'2", and looked like a blue lion.

"Peter! Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Pathera Leo-Man."

"I see you're still as nerdy as ever."

"And, I see your still a blue lion-thingy, since last we met."

"Now don't talk too nerdy with me, Pete. I have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Why, grade tests. My class took a test on Mycorrhiza and other tree-related fungi."

"Um, Hank, what level are you teaching on?"

"High school-level. Why?"

"Don't you think that's a little bit too specific...?"

"It was a pre-test. I was messing with them."

"That's my boy, Hank."

"Glad to see you approve."

"As a matter of fact, I do. But, dude, I was wondering-"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. I know what you mean by that, Pete, and whatever it is, no."

"Look, man, is this what you're gonna be happy doing? Are you really gonna want to do... _this_... for the rest of your life? You loved being an X-Man! Look, I have a position in the Future Foundation and I know they're hiring. They could really use that brain of your's."

"I have, and continue to, read comics all my life. All I have ever wanted to be was a scientist and a superhero. I've already played the superhero. Now it's time to play the scientist. And don't shortchange yourself. You are a person of incredible intelligence."

"Ok, Hank. But let me leave my card here."

"Urrrrrrrgggghhhhhh... Fine. I'll think about it."

"Cool. So you think Scott and Jean will be schlepping there butts down here anytime soon?"

"Scott and Jean and their schlepped butts are down here," said Scott.

"Good, because if you had been any longer, I would have had no choice but to leave."

"Well, sorry for the inconvenience. It's not like children are learning or anything."

Scott and Peter glared at each other for a few seconds. They then proceeded to laugh."

"Did I fool ya?" asked Scott.

"Not for an instant, ol' laserbeak."

"Yeah, I really am sorry. The professor called us down for a talk."

"Was it about 'Magneto?' That dude's a creep."

"We can't really talk about it," said Jean.

"Oh, well, he's still a creep."

"Duh," said Scott, "as if it weren't obvious enough, Web-head."

"Not to be awkward, but Xavier doesn't like any of us to say anything about Mr. Lehnsherr on-campus so please let us refrain from this discussion until a later time," said Hank, after a moment fiddling with other things.

"Got it. Now, would you guys like to have dinner at my new place, courtesy of your friendly neighborhood job at Stark Enterprises as the new board member, with my fiancee, Miss Mary Jane Watson?"

"No way! You guys got engaged? Congrats," a newly energised Scott exclaimed.

"We would love too," said Jean.

"Ya know, Hank, I wasn't just inviting them."

"You weren't?"

"Man, are you kidding!? We gotta set up another Science Bro's night before I get married!"

"Cool, but isn't Bruce already..."

"We'll hit that bump when we get to it! Come on, you know you wanna..."

"Ok, I'm in."

"Cool. See you guys in a few days."

* * *

As Peter walked down the hallway, he had a metal discussion.

_"I thought we'd never have one of these discussions again, Jean."_

_"**I **thought you promised not to talk to Hank about leaving retirement. You know he'd love to but it's just not safe."_

_"You mean 'not politically advantageous.'"_

_"You got me. It's not like Scott or I loved the job or anything. We all got caught in politics. And it's not like you never wanted to give up the suit."_

_"Ok... ok... fine. What's really bothering me is the fact that no one really loves being a hero anymore. The FF turned into 'exploritory scientists," you guys called it quits, Iron Man is pretty much nothing but a logo..."_

_"But you are finally loved by people and your life is going great!"_

_"I would highly suggest knocking on wood right about now..."_

_"Just trust that this is the time everything goes right."_

_"Ok... thanks."_


	5. Chapter 5

After a 17 hour trip, Ororo had arrived at Narita International Airport near Tokyo.

_Finally_, she thought to her self, _that was the most uncomfortable ride of my life... And the looped episode of According to Jim didn't help either._

She took a few minutes, got off the plane, gathered her luggage, and headed off to get her ID checked before she left the airport.

"ID, if you please."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok... ok... ok... You are free to go."

"Thank you, sir."

She then exited the building. As she walked the sidewalk outside of the building, she heard a familiar voice call her.

"Ororo! Ororo!"

"Logan? Is that you?"

"You know it. Chuck told me you were comin' so I thought I'd pick ya up."

"Thank you, Logan. It's wonderful to see you!"

"You too, darlin'. Climb in and let's go."

* * *

After a long silence, Logan finally commented.

"Are things getting... better?"

"Yes. Very slowly though."

"Of course... I've been checkin' up on the situation in Canada."

"And?"

"It's only gotten worse there. Mutants are to be cast out of the country left and right."

"It's that bad?"

"Yeah. Genosha is seeming better every day."

"Is it bad here too?"

"Not really. But it ain't good either."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... so... where's your appartment?"

"The Shinjuku Washington."

"The one near the metro building?"

"Yeah... I think so."

* * *

"Ok... Here we are. And, O, if you need anything else... here's my cell number."

"Thanks, Logan."

She grabbed her bag and exited the car.

"Goodbye, darlin'."

"Bye, Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

Xavier sat on a stage in front of an audience of people numbering in the thousands. He had done it. He had reached something he had been reaching for his entire life: mutant equality. And now, after these rights had been signed into law, he had been invited to give a speech by his friend, the mayor of New York City. He moved towards the podium, speech in hand, and, as he did so, was greeted by an cheerful roar. Three of his students, Scott, Jean and Hank were all sitting near him.

"Professor," Scott whispered.

"Yes, Scott?"

"You've done it."

"Well, I have had some help. Scott, I want you to know, I am so very proud of my X-Men."

"Thank you, now go make your big speech."

Xavier cleared his throat.

"Thank you, one and all. Today is the day things change and it is you who have made it possible. You, my students and anyone else who stood for mutant rights. Since I was young, I have traveled the globe looking to make the world a better place for every one in it and making sure that mutants are treated as the human beings they are is one of the ways that helps pave the way for the future. A future populated with hope, kindness and-"

POW!

A shot rang out. That shot hit the professor in the throat. People were panicking. Scott was trying to help evacuate people when, all of a sudden, he spotted the gunner. He pulled out his phone and called Peter Parker.

"The gunner's up on the roof!"

"I know, I saw him! I'll get him."

Another shot was fired, this time hitting Scott in the shoulder. Hank saw him and, leaping over people, went to him.

"Dammit, Scott, I'm NOT that kind of doctor!"

Scott smirked, and spoke weakly.

"Surely you can stop a bleeding arm..."

"I can, I was just... you know what they say, 'laughter is the best medicine.'"

"Medicine is the best medicine."

"I was using humor as a distraction for you but... It isn't working."

"It really isn't working, Hank."

"Okay, buddy. Just hang in there, that's all I'm asking..."

"Okay..."

* * *

Scott awoke in a hospital bed with Jean standing next to him.

"Hey, Red..."

"Hi, Scott."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, the audience was fine. There may have been some bumps and bruises, but no one was seriously hurt..."

"...other than me and the professor?"

"Yeah. Pete's okay too."

"Good. Did he catch-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Scott, you just woke up from some serious injuries. This is not the time to get worked up about anything."

"You're right, Jeannie, but could you at least send Hank in here? I want to thank him."

"Sure, sweetie, right away."

"And, Jean, can I talk to you about one more thing before you go?"

* * *

Hank walked in some time later.

"Hank, I seriously want to thank you for all the times you've saved my butt. It has been an honor and a privilege to work with you, but it is clear that our careers have reached a point where they are incompatible."

"Meaning?"

"Before... all of this, I talked to Reed. He is more than willing to have you working for the Future Foundation."

"Scott, you've just been through a trauma, surely you need more time to think about this."

"Jean and I discussed it before she got you to come in here."

"Seriously, Scott, you didn't have to do this..."

"But I did. You're fired. Go to the FF because you don't have a job here anymore."

"Thank you. But what will I say to my students?"

"I don't know. What would be your Randy Pausch-style 'Last Lecture' be?"


	7. Chapter 7

Genosha, an island home created by Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants organization as a home where mutants could live without fear of persecution, had become a industrial and commercial powerhouse. But Magneto was still weary of the world around him. He sat in his room, thinking about everything that has occurred in his life as the television played as background noise for this troubled leader.

"I'm Terrine Gordon-"

"-and I'm Dean Kaine. Welcome to FKUSA News at 10. Tonight's top story: The Assassination of Professor Charles Xavier by a man who police officials say is the notorious leader of the almost cult-like church Northwestern Episcopalian, Pastor William Stryker."

Magneto stared in shock.

"Yes, Dean. What could it mean for NYC's beloved mayor in his next campaign? We'll have more in a few."

This made him even angrier. How could they brush off the death of his friend so callously just for a biased political story pushing their beliefs instead of fact?

"Breaking News: In a related incident, Student of the Xavier Academy Ororo Munroe found dead alongside teacher at the Academy and superhero John Logan aka 'Wolverine' in what appears to be an attack by notorious leader of the Japanese terrorist group The Hand, Silver Samurai..."

Magneto turns off the television, not bearing to hear more.

"Charles... Ororo... No more will be taken from me!"

Magneto storms out of the room.

* * *

In the principal's office of the Xavier Institute, these events are being discussed.

"Peter, I can't just up and leave to take down a terrorist organization anymore," said Scott, "That requires time and effort, two things I'm putting into holding this school together by the seems! Yes, yes... Ororo and Logan were dear friends of mine but the school year is ending and if I don't stick around for... Don't give me that 'then why'd you let Hank go' BS, you were the one that put the idea in his head. We can always hire some new teachers but the principal leaving in the middle of a crisis... Fine, Jean and I will meet you in Japan in 2 weeks... Two weeks or nothing, Pete. Good. Okay, see you then."

As Scott got off of the phone, Bobby Drake entered his office.

"I want to be a real X-Man."

"No."

"Why not?"

"That organization has been disbanded since 1996 due to the fact it endangers the lives of students and faculty and due to the fact that you are under 18. We will not endanger the lives of anyone, especially not minors. And, plus, Mr. Drake, you have a tendency to goof off and I have watched you use your powers. You are not good at it. End of story."

"I am not under 18."

"You are also awful at convincing me. The answer is still no. If you know what's good for you, you will go away."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Oh, for the love of... I will consider... **consider**... giving you an honorary position on the team if, and only if, you meet me for extra training during your free time for the next two weeks."

"I'll do it."

"Oy vey. Fine, I'm a man of my word. I will see you soon, Mr. Drake."

"Later, **Cyclops**."

"Oka- wait what!?"

* * *

"These beings deserve to rot in hell," said Stryker.

"Your son is one of these beings... Do you not care about him?"

"I have no son."

"Yes, you do, Mr. Stryker. You have-"

"**I HAVE NO SON**!"

"Very well, preacher."

The officer left the interrogation room, visibly flustered. In the other room was a psychiatrist.

"Mr. Stryker may actually be able to get off on insanity, officer. That bothers me. That bothers me very much..."

"That man can't be insane!"

"Unfortunately, we'll just have to leave that decision to the court, officer."

* * *

Later that night, Scott entered his and Jean's room. Jean was just getting out the shower.

"Red, I honestly don't know what to do. Pete is frustrated that we can't help take down The Hand for two more weeks and, honestly, so am I, I need to find some new teachers to replace our friends, and pigheaded Bobby Drake is wanting to be a 'real X-Man' putting me in a position where I have to do all of this AND train him. What in God's name am I going to do?"

"Scott, if I had all the answers do you really think I wouldn't have given them to you by now. Listen, when the time is right, you'll know what to do but for now, all you can do is hope and pray but what I can do is help you out. I'll do the hiring and the prep for heading to Japan and that'll give you room to interact with the kids. You need it, they need it and everyone needs it."

"You don't think that'll be to much on you, do you?"

"Scott, don't ever ask such a stupid question again."

"As you wish."

"Oh, you know that gets me feisty, Scotty..."

"You know it, sexy lady..."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Scott Summers was in high spirits and, just as he sat down in his desk, Bobby Drake entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Drake. I must say, I'm surprised. You actually showed up. Now, what is your power?"

"You don't know... Don't you have, like, a file on me or something?"

"Yes, sir, I do. I know what your power is, but I want to know what you think your power is."

"Okay, I think my power is making ice outta thin air."

"Hmm..."

"What? I gave you an answer."

"I wasn't looking for a particular answer."

"Oh..."

"Alright, that's all I needed today."

"What? I thought you said you're gonna train me!"

"I will. That's all I needed for today. Come back tomorrow."

"Fine..."

As Bobby Drake walked out, Anne Marie walked in.

"Mr. Summers?"

"Yes, Miss Ravencroft, what can I do for you?"

"Mrs. Jean sent me to tell you 'Magneto' is here. She can deal with him for now, but she says she'll need you to talk to him at some point."

"Great, exactly the person I wanted to see..."

* * *

Scott walked to the front courtyard of the school. Magneto hovered over him, Jean and several of the students gathered there.

"What do you want, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"I simply wish to speak to the students of my friend."

Jean and Scott stepped aside.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Scott."

"I don't really either, Jean, but what choice do we have? We can't endanger anyone here at the hands of the arguably the most powerful mutant on the planet."

"Agreed. We should keep this between the three of us, though."

"Yeah, none of the students really know Erik and he is very convincing."

Scott turned toward Magneto.

"Allow me to invite you into my office, then, uh, 'Magneto.'"

"Thank you, Scott."

* * *

"Scott, I know how responsible you are and how Charles thought of you as the son he never had, but I feel as though you are incapable of leading his school."

"That is not, nor will ever be, your decision to make. That was the professor's. Now, please, tell me your real reason for coming here today."

"I am out for blood. Humanity will finally have to pay for what they've done."

"It was one man, and he will receive justice."

"From what I've heard, he will receive a padded cell. That is not justice."

"If the man is mentally ill, he deserves help."

"Yes, the mentally ill do deserve help but this man has blood on his hands."

"So what? There is no way it can be solved by adding more blood. Violence begets more violence. That's a lesson as old as time and you know it."

Jean feels the need to speak at this point, knowing full well if she didn't, the conversation might end with violence.

"'Magneto,' please just go back home, calm down and reflect. That helps more often than rash action."

"Dear Jean, I have been patient, I have been kind, but I can no longer stand by while little happens. Now is the time for action."

Magneto left the Xavier Institute, leaving behind a very worried Scott and Jean.

* * *

Later that evening, Scott and Jean sat in bed talking.

"Do you think heading to Japan is the best idea, Jean?"

"No, I don't. That's why I handled the Japan arrangements. Kurt, Kitty and Peter will be joining Pete in a few days and Pete knows. They also agreed to teach when they return."

"Gosh, you're amazing."

"Was that ever in doubt?"

They laughed.

"You know, this strange calmness has come over me in the past few days, Red, despite the fact this is one of the most difficult times of my life."

"Maybe that's optimism. I once knew a Scott who was full of that and the tougher the times were, the more he had."

"Yeah, those were the good times. That book tour and the Steve Shift show locked that away for a while. Can you believe that was almost three years ago?"

"That long already? Wow, time goes so fast."

"I know. Can you believe Pete and MJ will have been married for 2 years in October?"

"Really? How long will that make us in December?"

"Five years but it still feels like just one."

"Stop it. Now you're just being mushy."

"I wasn't before?"

She elbows him.

"Scott, things are starting to look up. I just know it."

* * *

A young man with wings like an angel is flying away in terror through the streets of a small town. Three men, lead by a woman, are following him. One pulls out a gun, shooting the young man in the wing causing him to crash to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"We hunt demons in the name of the Lord."

"But, I'm not a demon!"

"Yes, you are. You and all of the other abominations known as 'mutants.'"

"Please, don't hurt me."

"You won't feel a thing."

* * *

The next morning, the citizens of the town awoke to find a horrifying site: the young man, who most of them knew, hanging from the clock of the town hall with the words 'Death to Muties' scrawled onto his chest.


End file.
